


white christmas in the reddest of lights

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, elf!Louis, oh and louis is in a dress, santa!Liam, thats it really, there is spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is on the naughty list and determined to get off. he does, but literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white christmas in the reddest of lights

Louis isn’t quite sure what to expect when he gets a job at the local mall in Doncaster during the Christmas Season. He’s just a UNI student pining after some cash for text books, tea and canned soup. At this point, he’s willing to do completely anything for the money since he washed away his savings account on beer and brand name clothing.

What he doesn’t expect is for the manager to hand him a green elf costume, fixed with red lining on the hems and even a bell on the pointy green, red and white hat he was given on his first day of work. It has some sort of skirt attatched to the shirt, so it’s practically a dress, and he has to wear green pants with it for crying out loud.

No, he was definitely not expecting that.

But money is money and he’s getting paid £8 an hour for this. He wants to hate it so bad right before he walks out to where the little children will meet Santa for their first or tenth time, but he can’t lie and say it doesn’t insinuate his round bum. With a hum, he trots out to the main area where he’s met with rowdy, screaming and crying children who are desperate to meet the person who brings them toys every year.

He really wants to hate it, but the look of hope and happiness in the little kid’s eyes tells him not to. He looks around and he sees the people who are supposed to be his co-workers. There’s a blond boy off by a rack of santa hats with a curly-haired boy who is making him laugh and giggle by the looks of it. He questions it in his head and especially the fact that they are both wearing something completely different than himself.

Then there’s this raven-haired boy who catches his eye and he instinctively sends him a smile in which he’s returned. The boy looks like he doesn’t even belong there, his hair formed into a lazy quiff, since he probably decided the hat was a complete _no_ , and Louis really wants to run his hands through. He doesn’t even realize it when the boy starts walking over to him and when he does, he blushes for not realizing the hand that’s sticking out for him to grasp.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he mutters bashfully, latching his hand to the taller boy’s with a small smile.

“I’m Zayn,” the boy—Zayn—says and shakes Louis’ hand, smiling back. It’s a kind smile and Louis can see himself being friends with this guy. “I guess you’re new here,” he adds once he dropped Louis’ hand. Louis nods happily.

“Yeah, I kind of need money and this seems like an easy job. Plus, I love kids; got a load of sisters that I take care of most of the time so it’s hard not to. But I’m Louis.” He smiles wider at his co-worker who’s nodding his head along with his words. Even though Louis hadn’t expected to get _this_ job, it’s a good chat up.

“That’s good,” Zayn notions, sighing softly as he slowly eyes Louis up and down. “Uh, nice outfit, Louis,” he snickers and crosses his arms with an appreciative smirk.

All Louis can do is roll his eyes. That’s when he realizes that Zayn has got on the same outfit as the other two there, and when he looks around, all the other boy’s working do too. He furrows his eyebrows, jaw dropping because he’s the only boy with it on.

“Is there something I’m missing here?” asks Louis. And then Zayn can’t help but break out in laughter, doubling over as he catches the attention of everyone around. Louis blushes again and lifts the boy back up in attempt to calm him down.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” comes Zayn’s apology once he regained his composure. He gasps once before looking Louis dead in the eye. “But um, you’re kind of wearing the…female apparel, Louis…”

It takes Louis a second to process what Zayn had just said because _what_. He looks down at what he’s wearing and it _is_ a dress and he’s not wearing pants; they’re _tights_. At least the shoes are his own familiar TOMS with a green and red covering but come on.

Blushing furiously in embarrassment, Louis groans and frowns as he looks back up at Zayn who’s clearly holding back laughter. He hits him as if they’ve been friends for years but really, he can’t help but laugh too.

“Um, why am I wearing this?” He finally asks once they’ve both calmed down with curious eyes. Zayn just shrugs in response, humming as he crosses his arms once again.

“Maybe they ran out of the men outfits. You are here pretty late, what, with only three weeks left before Christmas. C’mon, you’ve got to step up your game,” he says but he’s only teasing. Louis giggles, shrugging his own shoulders and thinks that yeah, he can see himself being great friends with Zayn.

“I guess I’m stuck with this,” he decides, sighing. He doesn’t necessarily mind though. It still makes his arse look _great_.

“Well, it doesn’t really look like a woman’s outfit when you wear it.” Zayn pouts a bit, nodding as he looks over Louis again. “It fits you well, actually. Liam’ll like it, definitely.”

Louis quirks his brow. “Who’s Liam?”

“That’s Liam.”

Zayn points over to a large door that’s now opening, a seemingly large man stepping into the room happily with a course of, “Ho, ho, ho!” The lights have dimmed slightly and the children are crazier than ever, forming a line that leads to a large, velvet linened chair in the center of the area. Liam takes his seat, waving to the happy children. Louis can’t help but smile because unlike most Santa’s he’s seen, this guy actually _likes_ his job.

“That’s Liam?” Louis asks, almost incredulously as he turned to completely face Santa (which he certainly likes calling him by better).

“The one and only,” Zayn confirms with a smirk. “He’s a nice guy, really. He loves the kids, but he likes the elves better.” Zayn’s words make Louis furrow his eyebrows again. Zayn notices and snickers. “You see, most of us have been working here for a few years. Liam’s twenty one, along with Niall and I, but Harry over there is only twenty. Liam’s always Santa. He always signs up for it, and he’s probably the only one. It’s a great spot to watch us all from too.

“And pretty much, Liam’s fancied almost every worker in this department. But it’s _always_ around this time of year. Well, at least most of the time it’s around this time of year. I think it has something to do with the costumes.” Zayn chuckles softly, sighing before he continues.

“I don’t think he’s ever gotten with one of us. Maybe Harry, because his crush on him was bad. Like, really bad. But he gets over them. It’s cute watching him though; he gets all blush-y and stuff. Maybe he’ll be smitten for you too.”

Louis blushed at the wink Zayn gave him before walking off to fix a few shelves, and he turned back around to where Santa had a kid on his lap, tugging on his beard. Their eyes meet for a brief moment when Liam looks his way. Louis manages a small smile and he’s almost certain a smile grew underneath that beard too.

~

It’s two weeks after Louis first started working as an elf, and he’s gotten a lot closer to Zayn than first expected over the short period of time. He even met Harry and Niall, who, according to Zayn, were absolutely head over heels for each other (“They’re smitten school children, I swear to god they are!”). They were nice people and he’s almost as close to Harry as he is to Zayn.

But then there’s Liam. He met Liam a week after his first day of work and he has to agree with what Zayn said; Liam’s a nice guy. But ever since their very first interaction, Liam can’t keep his eyes off Louis. Especially not with the way his body fits in that costume just perfectly and Louis has caught him eyeing his arse more times than he count. He wants to believe it’s creepy, but when he rethinks it, it’s a bit flattering, really.

But he also sees the flustered blushing and the stuttering words when he’s around him. It’s so cute and he knows that Niall and Harry aren’t the only smitten school children.

He’s in the locker rooms, alone, after his shift is over. Zayn had gone home and Harry had taken Niall out for coffee, refusing to call it a date. He’s just about to squeeze out of his costume when he hears someone else join him in the locker room. Turning around to see who it was, Louis finds a beardless Santa, lugging around what looks like a twenty pound costume.

Louis learned last week that Santa is quite fit underneath that costume. Like, _really_ fit.

With a small smile, Louis watches as Santa approaches his own locker. He opens it lazily, a sigh ringing through the quiet locker rooms. Louis wants to giggle out loud but it seems as though Liam hasn’t even noticed his presence yet. Slowly, he starts to creep over to Liam until he reaches him, banging on the lockers besides him.

“Hey, Santa!” He greets cheerily as he does so and Liam jumps, having been in the process of taking his fatsuit off. When he realizes it’s just Louis, he calms down and takes a deep breath.

“Jesus, Lou, you scared me.” He sighs again and completely pulls off the top part of his outfit, shoving it into his locker. Louis bites his lip to hold back a smirk, but also because apparently spending all day in a Santa costume makes the really tight grey shirt that Liam is wearing underneath stick to his abs with sweat as an adhesive. Louis gulps and averts his attention back to Liam’s face and not Liam’s body.

“Sorry, Santa,” he apologizes innocently, leaning against the locker as he pouts at Liam. Liam smiles and shakes his head, slipping out of the boots he has on and removing the red pants that he’s lugged around in all day. Now he’s just standing with that sweat soaked t-shirt on and his boxers because he was _not_ wearing sweats or anything underneath his pants.

“It’s fine, just don’t do it again, yeah?” He requests of Louis and Louis nods even though he’s probably going to end up doing it again tomorrow. “What’re you still doing here anyways? Thought you’d be with Zayn or somewhere other than here.” There’s a hint of jealousy in Liam’s voice when he mentions Zayn and it’s something that sends a chill down Louis’ spine.

He shrugs though, watching as Liam pulls his damp shirt off. Drool nearly escapes past his lips because those abs are definitely there and he swears Liam is smirking as he so obviously checks him out. Clearing his throat, Louis coughs a bit and composes himself. “He was busy,” he offers, voice shaky.

Liam hums and pulls out a fresh shirt. “I guess you’re not,” he replies and he looks hesitant on putting on his shirt as he messes with it in his hands.

“No, not really. I’d much rather hang out with Santa in a dingy locker room,” he says snarkly, giggling. “I’ve talked to everyone here for more than thirty minutes. You say three words to me every day.”

Liam laughs softly because yeah, he likes Louis, but can’t seem to find the courage to even talk to him. “Well, I’ve said more than three now,” he shoots back with a smirk. Louis smiles at Liam.

“Well, way to go.”

They’re silent for a few moments, smiling at each other as if sharing some unspoken secret. Their eyes meet just like that first day and Louis’ breath can’t help but hitch because wow, Liam’s got some really gorgeous eyes. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t noticed that before, but now that he has, he just wants to stare in them forever.

But he finishes his job in a week. Christmas is in a week. He’s gone in a week. This was just to get some cash in the bank and he’s _leaving_ Liam in a week. He thinks maybe he can get the manager to let him keep the job and he can work in the same department like a normal person; not an elf. And then he can find out whether Liam fancies him or not, even though it is quite obvious.

 _Or_ he can fuck him now and get it over with.

Turns out he likes the latter better.

“So, Santa.” His words break the silence and Liam hums, not even caring that he’s not Santa Clause anymore, but he’ll let Louis call him that anyways. “Have you got the lists somewhere?” Louis’ moving closer to Liam as he speaks, descreetly, of course.

Furrowing his brows, Liam cocks his head to the side. “Lists?” He asks curiously because he really has no idea what Louis is talking about.

“You know, the naughty and nice lists,” Louis supplies with another titter and Liam has to roll his eyes. He knows that Louis is teasing and decides to play along with a grin.

“I don’t have them with me, but I know exactly where everyone is,” he says, holding back a snicker. “Like you; you’re on the naughty list, Louis,” he tells him and looks with disappointment.

Louis gasps fauxly and places a hand over his heart as if hurt. He likes this, this attempt of flirting from Liam’s behalf. It’s so cute and Louis just wants to kiss him senseless. “Me? On the naughty list! My, my, sir, what ever have I done?” And in that moment, Louis knows that his years of drama have finally paid off.

“Oh, you know what you’ve done, Louis Tomlinson,” Liam says sternly and moves closer the exact same time that Louis does. “You’ve been a very bad little boy, Louis. And Santa doesn’t like bad boys.”

The tone of Liam’s voice sends yet another shiver running up and down Louis’ spine and he has to resist the urge to arch his back at the sensation. He huffs, teeth digging into his lower lip. “Well, Santa, I can’t be on the naughty list. Maybe you’ll just have to punish me,” he whispers teasingly and he swears that Liam growls at him.

“Well, maybe I will,” Liam whispers back, hand going down to grasp Louis’ small waist that curves deliciously in the dress he’s wearing. Louis squeaks and smiles when Liam pulls him closer, placing his hands on his firm chest.

“Wanna tell me what I’ve done, Santa?” He asks innocently, watching as Liam drops his shirt and wraps both of his strong arms around Louis’ waist. It’s half a second later when he’s being lifted up, his legs instantly wrapping around Liam’s waist. Giggling, he looks down at Liam, still biting his lip.

“You’ve led me on,” Liam says and his voice has gone an octave lower than before. Louis wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and bites back a moan as Liam’s hand go to grip his ass while he continues to hold him up. “I saw you looking at me when I was looking at you. But then you’d go off and have your hands all over that Malik boy. And you’ve been wearing this dress for the past two weeks. Do you know how difficult it is to have kids bouncing around on your lap all day when you’re hard as fuck from a man in a dress?”

Louis shakes his head, whimpering when he feels Liam’s clothed erection against his groin.

“It’s very hard, Louis. So, you’re on the naughty list because you’re such a little tease.” Liam’s voice has grown menacing and he pushes Louis up against the locker with a bang. Louis hisses but it’s cut off when Liam’s lips press against his own, and he’s eager to kiss back like mad.

Liam’s hands are tightly gripping Louis’ bum, kneading the covered flesh in them quickly. Louis’ moaning into his mouth from the feeling and even more when Liam’s tongue finds its way into his own mouth. Their hips are rutting together, against each other, both of them eliciting whines and whimpers from the other.

Louis doesn’t notice when his back is pulled off of the locker and Liam is sitting down on the bench behind them, so Louis is straddling his waist. Pulling back for air, Louis pants and looks down at Liam with flushed cheeks. Then Liam’s smirking wickedly, making Louis almost scared of what’ll happen next.

“You gonna be a good boy and tell Santa what you want?” Liam asks as he trails a line of kisses down Louis’ neck. Slowly, Louis nodds and sucks in a sharp breath when Liam sinks his teeth into Louis' soft skin, sucking a lovebite into his neck. “Wait,” Liam says abruptly and pulls his head back. “Want you to bend over my lap and tell me.”

Louis is quick to obey, standing up just as Liam tugs down his green tights. He’s only wearing hugging briefs which come down right after, leaving him in the dress. After a few moments of Liam admiring the blushing boy, he tugs Louis down so he’s laying in his lap, face down. Dragging his hand underneath the skirt of the dress, he feels the warm flesh of his ass gently.

“I’ve wanted to touch your arse since I first saw you bend over to hand that little girl a candycane,” he whispers hotly. Louis whimpers, pushing back into Liam’s hand in a silent plead for more. “Now tell me, Louis, what is it that you want?”

When Louis just whines, trying to rut his erection against Liam’s leg, Liam growls. There’s silence before the ringing of a harsh slap, skin-on-skin contact, yelps through the locker room, followed by a moan from Louis. “Tell me, Louis. Be a good boy, not a naughty one,” Liam commands and Louis nods.

“Want you to hit me again, then fuck me. Want your cock inside me, filling me up,” Louis rasps. He swears he can hear the smirk that grows on Liam’s lips. Another harsh slap is delivered to Louis’ ass and he’s releasing another moan of pain and pleasure. Slap after slap, moan after moan, all until Louis is warning Liam that he has to come.

“Don’t,” Liam orders, massaging the warm, red flesh with his large hand. “You’re not coming until I really punish you, baby. Just wait a second.”

Louis whimpers again when Liam stands him up, his bum feeling like it was on fire. Standing up too, Liam quickly sheds himself free of his boxers, and Louis’ mouth waters at the sight of his erection; standing out and proud.

“Bet you want that too,” Liam teases, smirking. Louis nods mindlessly and turns around, bending over as he reaches behind to lift the skirt. Looking over his shoulder, he smiles innocently.

“Bet you want that,” he replies with a giggle. A growl rips from the depths of Liam’s throat and he grips Louis’ hips roughly.

“You’re such a filthy little elf, aren’t you? Santa’s going to fuck you so hard, baby,” Liam whispers just before he reaches into his locker to pull out a bottle of lotion, knowing he’d need some substitution for lube. He squirts some on his fingers and cock, spreading it around idly. “Gonna stretch you open now, get you all ready for me. Lean against the locker.”

Obeying, Louis plants his hands flat against the locker doors, pert arse sticking out for Liam. A gasp is emitted from his mouth when he feels one of Liam’s fingers at his entrance, cold and slick with lotion. It doesn’t take long for Liam to push it in, giving Louis time to adjust before he adds a second to stretch Louis. Thrusting them quickly, two turned to three, curling and spreading into Louis’ prostate.

“Holy fucking Christ, Liam, fuck me now,” Louis begs and pushes back on Liam’s fingers, earning a rough slap on his bum. He whimpers, back arching as he weakly claws at the cold locker door.

“You’ll be patient, Louis, good boys are patient,” Liam replies, drawing back his fingers and replacing them with his slick cock. “Now be a good boy, baby, and wait.” Liam huffs as he starts to push in, his foreskin being pushed back to unsheath the angry looking, red head of his dick as he buries himself inside of Louis.

A moment later, Liam’s all the way inside of the other boy, moaning at the tight heat that’s enclosed around his erection. “You’re so tight,” he whispers hotly, resisting the full on urge to just pound into Louis like there was no tomorrow.

“Well, you’ve got a big dick.” Louis moans, his head hanging between his arms. “Move, please, fuck me,” he practically begs and pushes back against Liam’s hips.

Liam groans at how needy Louis is and pushes his hands underneath the dress that he can’t bring himself to take off of Louis. Just to tease Louis, he rocks his hips and moans softly. When Louis whines loudly, he can’t help but snicker before actually starting to move.

He pulls out slowly before thrusting back in roughly, hips snapping quickly as he sets a pace. The sound of skin slapping together can be heard by their ears the faster he goes and Louis’ moans mix in with the music to Liam’s ears. They both release a string of curses; Louis because his prostate was hit and Liam because Louis decided to clench around him tightly.

“Such a good boy for me, Louis, so nice and hot,” he praises and Louis throws his head back, his back arching as Liam runs his hand over the curve. “That’s perfect, arch for me, baby.”

Liam’s thrusts grow faster, harder, and their shouts increase in decibel count. His hands were roaming every part of Louis’ body that he could find and he was panting hotly as he leans over to gently kiss Louis’ neck. When Louis’ moans get louder, Liam knows he’s close and stalls his thrusts.

Louis whines, looking back at Liam like he’s crazy. Mostly because he is. Louis is panting, his hair sticking to his forehead that’s sheen with sweat. “What are you doing? Keep going,” he huffs and tries to push back against Liam. “I’m so close, Liam, please.”

“Be a good little elf and beg for it.” Liam smirks, rolling his hips slightly so his cock brushes against Louis’ prostate.

Louis doesn’t need asking twice. Groaning, he leans his head back. “Please, fuck me. I need it, I’ve gotta come, please, Liam, fuck me hard, please, _pleasepleaseplease_.” His words are slurred and fast, but they’re good enough to start up Liam’s movements again.

It’s no surprise that with a few more pounds into Louis’ prostate that he’s coming hard, staining the inside of his green dress white with his own come. The noises that Louis releases are enough to have Liam’s nails digging into the other boy’s hips as he comes deep inside of him, spurt after spurt of his come spraying his walls.

Once they’re spent, Liam pulls out of Louis with a grunt, watching as his come trickles out of Louis and down his leg. Louis feels this and shivers, unable to keep himself steady before he fell backwards into Liam’s arms. The taller boy is quick to catch him, turning around so they could slide down the locker slowly.

“Am I off the naughty list now, Santa?” Louis asks breathlessly after a few moments of just them panting. He really can’t believe that he just got fucked by a guy he barely even knows but he he really can’t blame himself, especially not as Liam chuckles softly and wraps his arms around his waist tightly.

“I think you are, but I can’t be certain,” he replies and leaves a trail of kisses on Louis’ shoulder. “Maybe I can figure it out over a cup of hot chocolate with you.”

A blush etches its way over Louis’ cheeks. His eyes flutter shut as he relaxes in Liam’s arms with a shrug. “Maybe you can,” he says back and hums. Liam kisses his cheek, hugging his body.

“Maybe I will.”

~

The next day when Louis sees Liam again, he smiles bashfully when he remembers what happened the night before and what happened after. Liam _did_ take Louis out for that cup of hot chocolate, his hand wrapped around his waist as the tracked through the freshly fallen snow. It would have been a sweet occassion if they hadn’t just had rough sex in the locker rooms at the mall.

But it was still cute with red and green lights hung around almost every light post and even a few carolers out in the streets. It felt like a movie and Liam even kissed Louis good night when he dropped him off at home.

When Louis sees Liam he kisses him in secret, but doesn’t know that Zayn can see them from the door of the locker rooms. They both exit the locker rooms, Liam as Santa and Louis as his new favourite elf.

Zayn comes up behind Louis a few minutes later with a shit-face grin on his lips, pinching his sides because he knew Louis was too caught up in Liam to be paying attention to anyone else. Although Niall and Harry are in the same line of Louis’ view, making one another giggle and blush. Louis jumps and turns around to see Zayn with the same grin.

“You prick,” he laughs and hits his arm. Zayn shrugs and smiles innocently.

“So, you and Santa, yeah?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows and Louis blushes before he nods with a bashful smile.

“Well, I think so,” he says and bites his lip, looking back at Liam who was currently calming a crying five year old with a lolipop. “He’s not too bad. He’s a sweet guy.”

Quirking his brow, Zayn hums and crosses his arms. “Well, alright. Never thought he’d actually get one of us. You have fun with him.” Zayn pats Louis on the back before strolling off to stock a few shelves with stuffed bears, leaving Louis to adore Liam from his spot.

The more he watches Liam work the kids in such a kind way and the more he catches his eye with a small, shy smile, the more he doesn’t want to leave. The more he actually does want to stay. So he decides he will. And that’s something he won’t regret.

~

On Christmas Eve when Liam shows up on his doorstep with a headband on that had mistletoe hanging off a stick above them, and kisses him, he knows he definitely doesn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr dec. 10th


End file.
